1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and watercraft. More specifically, the invent-on is a water workout system comprising a light weight cathedral hulled paddleboat propelled by various means such as oscillating pedals, rotating pedals, and push-pull levers or handle bars. In one embodiment, the paddleboat can be propelled in reverse by rotating the handle and utilizing separate reversing oscillating pedals to motivate the belt driven gear system. The cathedral hulled paddleboat can be utilized out of the water by being supported on a pair of stands.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The related art of interest describes various exercise and watercraft apparatus, but the art neither teaches nor suggests the unique water workout apparatus system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,049 issued on Sep. 16, 1969, to George J. Turcotte describes a paddle wheel boat having a triple hull, an adjustable seat and two independently driven paddle wheels in the rear connected by a sleeve. The boat is propelled and steered by pedals connected by rods to independent cranks of the paddle wheels. The boat is distinguishable for Lacking a rudder and reversing controls, and utilizing two paddle wheels driven by cranks and rods connected to the foot pedals instead of a belt and pulley system as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,338 issued on Apr. 16, 1985, to Noel Fanelli describes a water bicycle and a detachable device for converting a sail board into a water bicycle. The pedals drive two paddle wheels which can be separately lifted from the water by turning the steering handle bars. A hinged control box contains the transverse shaft of the paddle wheels and the pedals' crank gear assembly driving a notched chain attached to the transverse shaft. The water bicycle is distinguishable for its dual paddle wheel drive with its vertical movement mechanism for steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,422 issued on Feb. 2, 1993, to Thomas Guiboche describes a pedal boat comprising a chair or a seat on a circular air inflated rubber tube. Two belt-driven paddle wheels below the driver are motivated by either a driving pedal and wheel spaced closely or separated by a greater distance according to the driver's leg position. One or a pair of handles, either short for the chair mode or elongated for the seat mode, connected by a Bowden cable or the long handle, respectively, perform a clutching operation to permit the paddles to move independently for steering. The upper assembly minus the paddles and pedals can be used for ice fishing. The pedal boat is distinguishable for the required location of the paddle wheels below the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,539 issued on Feb. 25, 1958, to Michael P. Budney et al. describes a predominantly plastic watercycle having a pair of pontoons with a bicycle in a housing to drive an enclosed pair of large disks having fins for propulsion. A rudder is attached to the steering shaft. The disks have slotted centers to enable vertical movement of the disks when grounding. The watercycle is distinguishable for its slotted disks located beneath the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,022 issued on Dec. 6, 1938, to John G. Johnson describes an aquatic amusement device comprising a flat board with a middle opening for the operator to sit on a submerged bar and pull or push a pair of handled rods attached to hinged rectangular paddle frames. The device is distinguishable for its specific mechanical linkages to hinged paddle frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,517 issued on Feb. 20, 1968, to Harry Rosenthal describes a propulsion system for aquatic vehicles comprising a hinged paddle centered in the boat and travelling in a horizontal guideway. The operator must bend forward to push the paddle forward and then pull backward to propel the boat forward. The propulsion system is distinguishable for its oaring mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,381 issued on Jan. 3, 1989, to Karel Willems describes a boat driven by an operator by a treadle mechanism to energize a propeller. The treadle mechanism comprises two actuating elements which are each pivotable and are driveable by arms or legs and which are coupled by a driving shaft through a freewheel clutch. The treadle mechanism is distinguishable for its freewheeling clutch and propeller means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,855 issued on Jul. 7, 1992, to William O. Heywood describes a watercraft with a bicycle format on two pontoons. The foot pedals drive a crank which oscillates an airfoil plate for propulsion. The steering shaft ends in a rudder. The watercraft is distinguishable for the oscillating airfoil plate as a propulsion means.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, the water workout systems providing the versatility of land or water use is desired.